danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:OrchidSomnium
Admin Promotion Hello MiraiMoon, it's me again from the other DR wiki. I already viewed this wiki's design and I think it's really great and wonderful, judging that only one person who edited it. Because of that, I want you to become the main wiki's CSS and wiki design editor by giving you an administratorship. Would you like to join? Give it some thought. Thank you. H O P E (talk) 14:02, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I already see it coming. I already discussed this with the other admin and the wiki indeed need new skin since the background etc left unchanged for three years. Do you have any suggestion what design that should be changed beside the wiki background? H O P E (talk) 21:56, August 27, 2016 (UTC) For the background, I think the bg on this official site page fits well with the wiki. What do you think? H O P E (talk) 02:58, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Could you save the background for me? I'm kinda busy at the moment. H O P E (talk) 10:04, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I already experimented on both backgrounds but it doesn't look very well. Here's the screenshots. DRwiki test skin screenshot_1.png DRwiki test skin screenshot_2.png H O P E (talk) 23:55, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I think I will stick to that background, but if it's too troubling for you, I will find the other alternative. Thank you for helping the wiki, every help from you is very appreciated. H O P E (talk) 01:46, August 31, 2016 (UTC) ¡Hello! I found this wiki and I think it's very interesting. May I ask, ¿do you speak spanish? Too bad, ¡anyways! I'd like to help out a bit here, with your permittion of course, ¿may I add my fanfiction to this Wikia? Heyya. Have you watch the new trailer of New DRV3? It looks so awesome it makes me think again about this topic. Have you found some new cool images for the main wiki? H O P E (talk) 11:56, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much it's working now!! I hope that we will continue to cooperate like thi-- n-no, I mean, I can consult with you again sometimes! H O P E (talk) 12:29, September 13, 2016 (UTC) About Fanon Content Uh, hello! I'm new to this wiki and I want to create my own fanon stuff! But, well, I don't plan in making a fanfiction or a game, I just want to, y'know, make my own fanon characters and killing game! But I'm kinda insecure and I think that's wrong, so I'm asking for your permission! Thanks! Btw, are you going to make rules and stuff? I can talk fluent Portuguese and Brazilian! (Tyler?) 18:34, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh my! You're so nice! Thank you so much! I can talk fluent Portuguese and Brazilian! (Tyler?) 18:38, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Infobox help Hello Mirai Moon! It's me again asking for another help from the main wiki. Are you familiar in editing infobox such as altering the font and colors? If so, could you help me in creating a new infobox form for New Dangan Ronpa V3 characters? Thanks! H O P E (talk) 16:27, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Content Navigation Heyya MiraiMoon, I was wondering that you could help me once again. I'm planning to add more content navigation on DR Wik main page such as characters, manga, stage plays, etc. I'm wondering that could you make the same format size like this image? Thanks. Riku-ya (talk) 23:15, December 6, 2016 (UTC)